Kim Yoo Jung
Perfil *'Nombre:' Kim Yoo Jung (김유정 | キム・ユジョン) *'Nombre Chino:' Jin Yu Zhen (金裕贞) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Kim Sang Tae (Padre), Mok Sun Mi (Madre), Kim Boo Geun (Hermano Mayor) y Kim Yeon Jung (Hermana Mayor) *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *Love Cell 2 (Naver's TV Cast, 2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Love Cell (Naver's TV Cast, 2014) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *The Crying Woman (KBS, 2014) *Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *Moon Embracing the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Gyebaek (MBC, 2011) *Mom, I'm Sorry (EBS, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Desire (MBC, 2010) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Paradise (SBS, 2009) *Tamra, The Island (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seondeok (MBC, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of Wind(SBS, 2008) *Formidable Rivals (KBS2, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *My Beloved Sister (MBC, 2006) *Princess Hours (MBC, 2006) *Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) Apariciones en Temas * Epik High - Happen Ending (2014) * After Love para Love Cell (2014) * Talk About Love para la campaña Wisdom for Future Foundation (2014) Programas de TV *Inkigayo (SBS, 2014-2015) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) * Seven Tasters (MBC, 2014) * Running Man (SBS, 2013) * I’m Real (QTV, 2013) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) * Environment Special (KBS1, 2012) * New Life for Children (MBC, 2012) * Just Like That Show (Tooniverse, 2011) * I Would Really Like to Be on Television (Channel 1, 2011) * 26th Children's Green Song Contest (KBS1, 2011) * Our Greatest Gift (MBC, 2011) Peliculas *Joy (2015) *ROOM 731 (2014) *Thread of Lies (2014) *Commitment (2013) *The Nutcracker in 3D'' (2012)'' *Paradise (2009) *Possessed (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *Bank Attack (2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *Lump Sugar (2006) *Forbidden Floor - 4 Horror Tales (2006) *All For Love (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *DMZ (2004) Anuncios *'2015:' Medi Touch *'2015:' Skin Food *'2015:' Cho Jung Sparkling Water *'2015:' Mr. Pizza *'2014:' Orion Choco Pie *'2014:' Winia *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy Pop *'2013:' Nintendo 3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf (con Kim So Hyun, Park Bo Young) *'2012-2015:' OUUZ *'2012-2013:' Ivy Club (con EXO) *'2012-2013:' Seoul Milk (con Yeo Jin Goo) *'2012:' Merry Girls *'2012:' Nintendogs + Cats (con Kim So Hyun) *'2012: '''Baroker *'2012:' Giordano (con Yeo Jin Goo, So Ji Sub, Shin Min Ah) *'2012: Seoul Milk Infant Milk *'''2012: Derma-B *'2012:' Tall Plus *'2012:' Samsung Bubble Shot 2 (con Han Ga In) *'2012: '''Domino's Pizza Double Crust Primo (con Kim Soo Hyun) *'2010:' RediM *'2008:' Oral-B Toothbrush *'2005:' Jeong-gwan New City *'2005:' Vilac Bone Health Milk *'2005:' Uljin Organic Food Exhibition *'2005:' Korea Housing Finance Corporation *'2005:' The Original Dimchae *'2005:' LG CNS *'2005:' Nyanya *'2005:' Jaenueng Education Institute *'2005: Lotte Department Store - Children's Day Gift Blowout *'2005: '''Shin Dong-ah Construction - Familie *'2005: Toreore *'2005:' National Agricultural Cooperative Federation *'2005:' Ace Bed (con Kim Sang Min) *'2004:' Hyundai Mobis *'2004:' Comfort *'2004:' Korea Racing Authority *'2004:' Maeil Dairy - Enyo Chlorella *'2004:' SK Telecom Tomorrow Factory *'2004:' Post Cornflakes *'2004:' Tongyang Life Insurance *'2004: '''Medi Form; Medi Touch *'2004:' Hanwha Dream in Green Apartment *'2004: Ultra Construction - Chamnuri *'''2004: LG Pastel Aromatherapy *'2004: '''Shinhan Smile *'2004:' Altwell *'2003:' Takult Ace *'2003:' Allerman *'2003:' Carrefour Kimchi refrigerator; TV *'2003:' Spark *'2003:' Cown Sando Videos Musicales *Seulong - 7E77 ME B43Y (2015) *SunBee - Srrr (2013) *JIN - Gone (2013) *Take Hyun - The Arrival (2012) *Lee Seung Gi - Return (2012) *Seungri - V.V.I.P (2011) *Varios Artistas - White Christmas (2004) Teatro * '''2008:' Chorus of Angels Reconocimientos *'2014 6h Person Movie Festival: '''Mejor Actriz Tendencia *'2014 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (Secret Door) *'''2012 5th Herald Donga TV Lifestyle Awards: Icono de Estilo Novato *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Mejor Actriz Infantil - (May Queen y The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *'2012 4th Pierson Movie Festival:' Mejor Actriz Infantil (Moon Embracing the Sun) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz Joven (Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz Joven (Dong Yi y Flames of Desire) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Actriz Joven (Iljimae y The Painter of Wind) Eventos de Moda * '''2013' Salon Du Chocolat (Seúl) * 2012 Salon Du Chocolat (París) * 2012 Miss Gee Collection - Fall/Winter (Seúl) * 2004 Anabada Charity Fashion Show for Underprivileged Children (Seúl) Embajadora de Buena Voluntad * 2014 Centro de Voluntarios de Corea * 2014 Gira Global en Seúl (Run@Seoul) (con Jang Hyuk) * 2013 58va Celebración Nacional del Día de los Caídos (Galardonada con el "Amor por el Árbol Nacional" insignia de la presidenta, Park Geun Hye) * 2012 Prevención del Abuso Infantil en la provincia de Gyeonggi * 2012 Embajadora de la Juventud del Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familia (con Lee Min Ho) * 2010 Administración de Alimentos y Medicamentos para Niños * 2010 Periódico de Niños Blue House * 2004 Asociación de Acogimiento Familiar de Corea Curiosidades *'Educacion:' **Seoul Geumho Elementary School. **Seoul Daemyeong Elementary School. **Daehwa Elementary School. **Daesong Middle School. **Hongik University Girls's High School (Actualmente). *'Debut: ' **'Show:' Mini Doll Contest (2003). **'CF:' Crown Sando (2003). **'Drama:' Freezing Point (2004). **'Película:' DMZ (2004). *'Especialidades:' El tambor, el canto, la cocina. * Tiene un gran parecido a Joy de Red Velvet. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (IMDb) *Perfil (KMDb) *HanCinema *Sitio Oficial *Weibo *Cyworld Galería Kim Yoo Jung-marzo2015-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-marzo2015-2.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-nov.2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-oct.2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-oct.2014-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-jul.2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-julio2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-julio2014-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-julio2014-2.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-marzo2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-marzo2014-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-enero2014.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-enero2014-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-enero2014-2.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-nov.2013.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-2012-1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-MQ-2012.jpg Kim Yoo Jung-2012.jpg Videos Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo